¿A qué no te atreves?
by Aihara Irie
Summary: Después de una nocha de juerga y un curioso encuentro James plantea un reto a Sirius...¿Será capaz de llevarlo a cabo? slash!


**Disclaimer:Los personajes pertenecen a JKR **(Si fueran mios nunca hubiera tenido la ocurrencia de matar a Sirius T.T )

Era una noche londinense despejada y los merodeadores volvían de fiesta, lo hacen entre gritos y bromas, mientras James y Sirius prorrumpen a cantar _All you need is love, _una canción muy popular de un grupo muggle inglés llamado «the Beatles»

_¡Nothing you can make that can't be made_

_No one you can save that can't be saved_

_Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time_

_It's easy_

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love, love_

_Love is all you need!_

Cuando terminan los 2 se echan a reir y se palmotean la espalda,satisfechos con su actuación, aunque Remus sonrie amaga con reñirles, es muy tarde y la gente duerme. Mientras tanto Peter observa una escena, un tanto anonanado.

-¿Qué miras Pet?-inquiere James con curiosidad

Los otros 3 descubren rápidamente que es lo que mira con fijeza, 2 chicos, uno rubio y el otro moreno se besan sin verguenza a la vista de todo el mundo.

-Woaaauu-exclamá Sirius-¡All you need is love!-les grita riendose

Los 2 chicos paran y entre sonrisas al grupo de magos, se acercan a ellos y se presentan. Se llaman Tony y Maxi y según los derroteros a los que llega la conversación aseguran a los merodeadores que estar con alguien del mismo sexo es lo mejor que hay, obtienen miradas de extrañeza y Tony les aconseja:

-Probadlo y lo descubrireís

-Las chicas hacen cola a mis puertas, no tengo tiempo para entretenerme con hombres-replica Sirius,divertido.

-Los chicos también harían cola a tus puertas, chico sexy-añade Maxi

Un rato después se despiden y poco más tarde también los cuatro amigos toman rumbos diferentes, excepto Sirius y James que ambos viven juntos en casa de los Potter.

Es obvio que han bebido y el efecto aún no se les ha pasado, van dando tumbos y hablan a gritos, Sirius enciende un cigarro y echa el humo a James en la cara, algo que Potter detesta.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo-le dice molesto

-¿Y por qué no?-Sirius repite su acción y James se enfada mucho más

-Esta noche duermes en el jardín-le amenaza

-Tu madre no me dejaría dormir a la intemperie...

James se enfurruña y camina en silencio durante algunos minutos, las palabras de Tony resuenan en su cabeza y de repente se pregunta si tuviera razón, si estar con alguien del mismo sexo es lo mejor que existe.

-Sabes que odio caminar en silencio-Sirius no puede estar callado

-Y tu sabes que odio que me echen el humo en la cara

-Touché Cornamenta, no lo volveré a hacer siempre que no sigamos inmersos en este apabullante ambiente.

-Sabes que lo volverás a hacer...

-Bueno tal vez...pero no ahora-admite con una sonrisa felina-¿En qué pensabas?

James calla, no sabe si contar a su amigo la curiosidad que ha despertado el comentario de Tony en él.

Al final se le ilumina la expresión y se le pinta una sonrisa pícara en la cara

-Pensaba en que no serías capaz de hacer lo que sugería Tony

Sirius medita a que se refiere James y cuando cae en la cuenta replica

-¿Acaso tu si?

-Bueno, siempre he sido más valiente que tu

La respuesta hace que el orgullo de Sirius se resienta, mientras, James ha empezado a andar a grandes zancadas con gesto ufano y dejándolo atrás.

El ego del Gryffindor, aturdido y magnificado por el alcohol, clama venganza contra el otro mago que se distancia cada vez más, por eso casi no piensa lo que hace, inicia una carrera a toda velocidad y se abalanza contra James por la espalda, debido a la fuerza los dos caen y ruedan por el suelo, cuando paran James queda abajo, a merced de Sirius que le mira desafiante.

No se para a darle explicaciones, solo quiere demostrarle de lo que es capaz.

Se lanza contra los labios de James y los aprisiona entre los suyos, le obliga a entreabrir los labios y su lengua irrumpe en la boca de James, que aunque sorprendido, responde al beso con igual fiereza.

Descubren que aquello no solo no les desagrada, sino que les gusta y quieren más, Sirius arranca furiosamente la camiseta a James y se quita la propia, solo se despegan para observarse mutuamente y darse cuenta del tamaño de su excitación...

A esas alturas ya les da igual todo, no les importa que las chicas hagan cola en su puerta o que ellos nunca han sido homosexuales, tampoco les importa que algún vecino o transeunte vea lo que están haciendo. Están sumergidos en tal arrebato de éxtasis y pasión que solo quieren disfrutarlo y llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Cuando terminan, un buen rato después, se miran satisfechos mientras se visten con los harapos que les queda por ropa debido a los tirones y los agarrones.

Sirius enciende otro cigarrillo y mira con altivez a James que responde desafiante

-Después de todo, no creo que seas tan valiente como para repetirlo...

Sirius estalla en carcajadas ante la ocurrencia de su amigo y capta la indirecta.

Aquella no sería la primera y última vez que estuvieran juntos,las sucederían muchas otras,igual de salvajes y cargadas de adrenalina.

Semanas más tarde contaran a Maxi y Tony su pequeño gran secreto y ellos sonreiran.

-Os lo dije...

Tony tenía la mala costumbre de llevar siempre la razón

**Si os gusta la adrenalina tanto como a ellos dejad un review, agradecen y animan a una servidora :)**


End file.
